


you're everything to me

by phoebex



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebex/pseuds/phoebex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't know what to think about Louis Tomlinson. He's gorgeous, and amazing, and seems just about perfect. The only thing is, Louis is totally open about everything. Including things that Harry himself doesn't want to admit to. Not yet, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're everything to me

Harry exhaled slowly, the air leaving his body and running free into the early morning sky. As he glanced over his shoulder, his curls wobbled, partially hidden beneath his navy blue beanie. He hummed a tune to himself as he walked, nodding his head in time to the beat. It was on mornings like these that Harry felt content. There was no need to worry, or even think. It was only him, the morning sky, and the empty, cobbled streets of outer London. Pushing back his sleeve, Harry checked his watch, then cursed lightly under his breath. In his contentedness over the beautiful morning, he had allowed himself to wander for an extra half hour than he usually would have. Spinning around, he tried to position himself, but found he was in a section of the city he had never been to before. Harry prided himself on knowing all the nooks and crannies of London; at least, all the nooks and crannies near his house, but now, stranded in an unknown street in an unknown part of town, Harry had to admit: he was lost. After circling the block twice, Harry still had no clue where he was, and he sat down on a door stoop, wishing he hadn't left his phone on his bedside table: at least then he could get a map up. He had been sitting on the stoop for quite a while, waiting for goodness knows what, when he felt a sharp pain in his back and found himself tumbling down the few steps of the doorway, limbs flying out wards and landing, quite ungracefully, on the stained pavement. Harry clutched his head and sat up, and as he did so, he saw another person opposite him, mirroring his actions, except this person, a boy a couple of years older than Harry, was wearing a ridiculously cheeky smile.   
"Hello," he said, his voice beautiful and soft. "I'm Louis. And you are?"  
Harry coughed, quite unable to get any words out, feeling awfully intimidated with the boys penetratingly blue eyes staring at him.   
"I'm- I'm Harry," he got out, finally taking the moment to stand up and brush himself off, before he stuck out his hand, and offered it to the boy on the pavement. Louis took Harry's hand, and for a moment, the boys hands were one, a source of warmth on the cold morning. But then Louis was standing, and the hands were released. Now that they were both upright, Harry was able to get a good look at Louis. On his feet he wore faded grey Toms, which were scuffed and marked. His legs were covered in tartan pyjama pants, and he wore a thin grey singlet over his chest, on which he could see a scripted tattoo.   
"Are you cold?" Harry asked, before he could contain himself.   
Louis cocked his head to one side before answering. "A bit, yeah, I was only coming out cos to talk to my mate," he pointed blindly across the street before continuing, "then I tripped over a bloody fool who was sat on my stoop."  
Harry opened his mouth to snap something back at this boy, but closed it abruptly when he saw that Louis was grinning, a silent laugh playing in his twinkling eyes. Suddenly, Harry found himself grinning too.   
"Yeah well, I... I got lost..." He started, his voice trailing off in embarrassment. Louis just smiled.   
"Why don't you come in for a cup of tea?" He indicated the doorway with a jab of his thumb, but Harry just stared at him, causing Louis to frown.   
"What?" He asked, his arms crossing over his chest protectively.   
"Well, it's just-" Harry paused. "I thought you were going to visit your friend?" Now it was Louis' turn to be embarrassed.   
"Yeah, well, it is pretty early, I'm sure he wouldn't want a chat just yet anyway." Leaning forward, he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up the steps and through the doorway, a smile playing on both the boys lips the whole time. 

\- 

Louis' apartment was beautiful, with paintings lining the walls and knick-knacks filling the available spaces. The main living area consisted of a squashy beige sofa, a crowded coffee table, a small television, and a bookcase full of tattered and well-read volumes. Entering the apartment, Harry looked around in awe, whilst Louis stood to the side, his cheeks pink.   
"Before you say anything, I know it's a bit overdone, I'm gonna try and-". He paused at the look on Harry's face.   
"It's perfect," he exclaimed, his voice filling the room. Immediately Louis brightened up.   
"You think so? It's everything I need, really... it is just me living here." Harry couldn't quite understand the tone of Louis' voice, but it propelled him to ask his next question.   
"So, no girlfriend?" Harry asked lightly, as he circled the room, picking up items here and there. Louis chuckled.   
"No, no girlfriend. Not for a while actually." Again, there was a hidden meaning in Louis' words that Harry couldn't quite understand.   
"Really? When did your last relationship end?" Harry didn't know what was making him act like this, discussing relationships with a man he'd just met.   
"Oh," Louis smirked. "About two weeks ago, I suppose." Louis seemed to really be enjoying himself.   
"But I thought you said you hadn't had a girlfriend for-"  
"A girlfriend, no..." Louis looked at Harry, his eyes begging him to understand. And suddenly, he did.   
"Oh! Oh, right, yes, okay, that makes sense. Not that I didn't think you could be straight! It's just it makes more-" Harry flushed red, and twirled towards the door. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I should be on my way, don't want to cause trouble, thank you!" Just as Harry went to leave, Louis stuck out his arm, stopping him.   
"Do you know where you're going? You were lost, right?"  
"Oh," Harry didn't have an excuse for this one. "Right, yes." He looked at Louis, expecting a joking smile, but instead his eyes were filled with a cold sadness, and the small smile on his lips seemed forced. Louis walked over to a table in the corner, and scribbled down some words on a piece of paper, before handing it to Harry and giving him some basic directions to the nearest main road.   
As he left, Louis patted him on the back, and said he was welcome for a cup of tea if he ever found himself in this area again. Harry, smile wavering, thanked him and left, his pace quickening the further away he got, his hand shoving the piece of paper, unread, deep into his jacket pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't know if I'll continue writing this one, but give kudos if you like it? x


End file.
